The conventional golf bag 1 is provided with a simple partition 3 and formed plurality of sections 4 for putting the golf sticks 2 in place (as shown in FIG. 1). However, the golf sticks 2 are not fixed in place when the golf bag 1 is carried so as to cover the golf sticks 2 easily slide and swing, so that the rod bodies of golf sticks 2 are hitting into other. Besides, the golf sticks 2 are intersecting in the golf bag 1 which affects the desired appearance of the golfer.